Mobile devices, such as, electronic hand-held devices are becoming extremely popular. These generally include mobile phones, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, music players, portable gaming devices, digital cameras, and global navigation system (GPS) devices. With recent advances in technology, features of these separate devices are being integrated into a single device. For example, a mobile phone may include the capability to capture digital images, play music, play video games, and access data from the Internet. However, current systems lack an integrated device that comprehensively and effectively provides quality of service mapping (e.g., a map of signal strength at various localities) and other global navigation system (GPS) navigation-based features.